My Story
by Badwolf98
Summary: Bella's life at home is not what the Cullen's think it is to be. One day, whilst at the Cullen's, they learn the horrifying truth of Charlie and Renee and must help Bella to get past the past and become the newest Cullen. Warning: contains mention of rape and beating and contains some explicit language
1. Chapter 1

Author's note – I know there are many stories like this where Charlie is the bad man but I thought I would give it a go so please plus this is my first fanfiction so I don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive criticism and not some mean baloney. So please R&R

Chapter One:

Bella's pov:

Once again I was spending the day at Edward's house. It was hard not to, it was so fun with the Cullen's, even Rosalie was okay sometimes though she still looked at me with disgust sometimes. The Cullen's were like the family I always wanted, Esme and Carlisle the loving parents, Emmett and Jasper the protective older brothers, Alice the best friend sisterly type, Rosalie deeply cared for her family and I also looked up to her like an older sister, and then there was Edward who I loved so much and couldn't bear to be without, I still couldn't believe he was with me of all people. It was a Saturday so Charlie was out fishing with Billy and Harry, two of his friends down in La Plush. I didn't bother to tell him where I was, especially if I said I was spending the day at my boyfriend's house, he would truly and utterly kill me. I hate thinking about the punishments and am just waiting for the day that the Cullen's see through the makeup I put and wonder where all the bruises and scars come from.

Anyway, Emmett was telling a funny story about him and Jasper and Edward in the eighties at some disco, it was hilarious and the whole family was laughing, even Rosalie. There was a knock at the door and Esme went to go answer it, I was a bit surprised that someone would come all the way out here. It wasn't exactly the easiest place to find although I suppose that was the point. I heard Esme let in whoever it was that was at the door but I didn't bother looking up, no one else did either but they probably could smell and hear whoever it was from the driveway.

"Hello Isabella," I heard the voice and instantly cringed into Edward's side knowing Charlie had come to get me. I slowly turned around keeping a death grip on Edward's arm. Crap. His face showed he was obviously pissed, and then Edward protectively put his arm around my waist which just seemed to make his face angrier and redder with rage. "You didn't tell me you were going to be out with a boy today Isabella, or did you forget that some of the boys were going to come around tonight for some fun. Dinner should have been ready ages ago." I cringed when he mentioned his idea of 'fun' and looked at the clock to realise it was already five thirty and in Charlie's house, dinners always ready by five. Everyone else was tense in the room as I went to stand by Charlie. "I'm sorry Charlie, I forgot." His eyes widened in rage whilst mine widened in horror as I realised I had just called him Charlie, something he truly hates. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up so I was standing face to face with him on my tip toes. Around me I heard the gasps and growls of a few of the Cullen's. "What did you just call me?" He pulled me closer as I stuttered an answer, "I-I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to it just slipped out! I promise it will never happen again. Please dad! Please don't hurt me!" A few tears hard fallen from my eyes at this point and I was really struggling to stand. "Don't worry, you'll be punished tonight and tomorrow night seeing as I did promise those friends of mine some fun. You're such a dirty whore you know. You don't deserve this family's love; you're such a slut you shouldn't even be on this Earth. I know for a fact your mother feels the same way otherwise she wouldn't have kicked you out to me." Tears were streaming down my face and my legs were going into cramp from being help up for so long and my head was killing from where he kept pulling on my hair. Without warning he threw me to the ground, whilst I tried to stand up and contain my tears I noticed all vampires in the room were on high alert, standing to attention trying hard not to growl at Charlie. "I'm sorry for this piece of scum disrupting your lovely evening and your lovely family, you probably won't want to see her again and probably shouldn't, she'll only waste your time. Come on Isabella, I'm starving and I want a proper meal." Without looking at anyone's faces I turned towards the door only to be grabbed on the wrist by Edward. "Please Bella, you can't go with him, I don't want you to be hurt anymore." I cringed at the thought of my pain bringing Edward pain but forced him to let go. "I have to go Edward otherwise he'll be even more mad for making him wait." I turned to walk to the cruiser only to be met by Charlie standing with an angry expression on his face. "I see you don't understand simple instructions like come on, maybe you'll understand next time I ask you to do something you do it straight away." Without warning he punched me in the gut, well, I though he punched me but when I felt something warm I noticed that there was a bloody knife in his hand. I collapsed onto the floor watching as Edward and Emmett went for Charlie and Jasper and Alice ran outside. I didn't mind, I'd rather Jasper not kill me right now in front of Charlie and reveal his secret. Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie came running over to me, Carlisle going into instant doctor mode.

"Okay Bella, I need you to keep your eyes on Esme and Rose as I take a look at the wound. Okay? Okay." I tried hard to keep my eyes open and focused on the both of them but they shouted of me every time I shut my eyes, even just for a little bit. They were both dry sobbing, especially Esme, although Rose was the one who asked the killer question. "Bella, when Charlie said he wanted to have some...have some fun with you what did he mean?" I knew the back story of Rose's vampire turning and knew this must have been very hard for her. Of course Charlie's Idea of fun was beating his second daughter and raping her. "He would... would beat and... and force himself onto..." I couldn't speak anymore I was in so much pain but everyone seemed to gather what I was trying to say. Before anyone could say anything else Carlisle had started to talk to me. "Right Bella, I'm going to carry you upstairs, he hasn't hit anything dangerous or gone too deep so I should be able to stitch you up quickly. I'm sorry but this may hurt a little." As he picked me up I gave a little whimper of pain, trying to hold in the screams I really wanted to let out. The amount of pain and the smell of blood was causing me to go hazy and I knew that soon I was going to faint. As he sat me down in his office, I knew I was going to black out any minute, "Daddy, help me please..."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter, I dint think it seemed too bad although I have quite a biased view on it I suppose. Once again R&R please

Chapter Two:

Carlisle's pov:

It was so fun having the full family together. Our newest and youngest Cullen seemed to fit in fine with our life and never seemed bothered by the fact that we were vampires. Whilst Emmett was telling his ridiculous story, much to the amusement of Bella, I was thinking of how much of a daughter she was to me. I know I haven't known her very long but she has already grown into our family and it is very evident how much everybody loves her, even in Rosalie you can see Bella was growing on her.

Emmett's story was interrupted by a knocking at the door, I guess I was too deep in thought to even realise someone was coming up the driveway but as soon as I heard the knocking I could smell the scent of Charlie, Bella's dad and police chief of Forks. I thought maybe he had come to pick Bella up as a surprise, maybe go out to the diner for tea as a nice father daughter activity. I know I would have loved the chance, if I were human, to treat my family to a meal after coming home from a busy day of working at the hospital. As soon as Charlie walked in the room however, it suddenly became very tense and you could practically see the anger rolling off of Charlie. What he was angry at I had no idea. We all watched with baited breath as he talked to his only daughter quite rudely if I do say so. From the looks of it she was clinging onto Edward's arm for dear life. I'm sure if he were human he would be in quite a bit of pain. Everyone was very wary as Bella walked towards the man with a look of pure terror on her face. "I'm sorry Charlie, I forgot." I didn't think much of what she just said, she calls him Charlie all the time and she seemed genuinely sorry that she had forgotten about dinner. Without warning he stood up and grabbed onto her hair speaking in a low angry voice to her. I can't believe that this man, if he is such a thing, is talking to his daughter this way. All she said was Charlie, no big crime. But apparently it was.

"Don' worry, you'll be punished tonight and tomorrow night seeing as I did promise those friends of mine some fun. You're such a dirty whore you know. You don't deserve this family's love; you're such a slut you shouldn't even be on this Earth. I know for a fact your mother feels the same way otherwise she wouldn't have kicked you out to me." Once he threw her to the ground everyone was stood up and ready to attack and, to be honest, I wasn't really going to stop anyone from hurting my little girl. It annoyed me that my little girl could do nothing but follow him to his cruiser, until Edward tried to stop her.

In a way I was thankful that he tried to stop her but I could tell that Charlie was not a patient man and wouldn't hesitate to hurt her in front of us just to get her to hurry up. And I was right, mere seconds later Charlie came back through the door. "I see you don't understand simple instructions like come on, maybe you'll understand next time I want you to do something, you'll do it straight away." Without any of us noticing he hit Bella in the stomach with a knife. I couldn't believe he would do such a thing in front of others, I had my suspicions of what he may do in his own home on Bella but I couldn't believe he was stupid enough to actually pull the knife out in front of others who could easily go tell people and had a knife wound as proof. The smell of blood filled the room as Emmett and Edward grabbed a hold of Charlie whilst Jasper and Alice ran outside. I was about to go rip this piece of scum to pieces when a Bella let out a small whimper and me, Rosalie and Esme instantly ran towards her. I ripped a chunk of my shirt off and started to apply pressure onto the wound, telling Bella to keep looking at Esme and Rose.

I was examining the wound closely to see if he had hit anything vital when Rose asked the killer question that everyone had been wondering and hoping wasn't true. Was Charlie beating and/or raping Bella? Her answer angered me so much I just wanted to rip him and his stupid little head to pieces but I could tell that Bella was going to pass out soon and didn't really want that to happen before I got her upstairs. "Right Bella, I'm going to carry you upstairs, he hasn't hit anything dangerous or gone too deep so I should be able to stitch you up quickly. I'm sorry but this may hurt a little." I gingerly picked her up as fast as I could and cringed as she let out a little whimper of pain.

I ran up the stairs at vampire pace, totally forgetting that Charlie was in the living room with us all. I put her down and was getting out all the stuff I would need when she spoke. Her words shook me to the core, "Daddy, help me please..." She fainted straight after,

"Oh, baby. Don't worry I will." I kissed her forehead and set to work stitching her up. With my vampire speed it only took ten minutes, even with the racket downstairs becoming very off putting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I'm sorry if I don't update very often, I don't have much time to get on the laptop due to my swimming but when I do it is sooo slow it is unreal, so when I get a new one for my birthday I will probably update a lot quicker/more. Apologies if anyone has to wait ages for new chapters. Also everything belongs to Stephanie Myer (forgot to mention that before)!**

Chapter Three:

Esme's pov:

I could not believe the way this man had treated and hurt my daughter. My youngest and most vulnerable daughter as well. Carlisle had just run upstairs with Bella from where _he_ had stabbed her; I knew he must have been having a hard time concentrating what with the racket going on downstairs. The boys had a hold of Charlie whilst everyone else was growling and shouting.

"Enough!" I shouted, the whole room was silent and everyone was as still as statues, except Charlie, he just looked smug and maybe a little scared though who wouldn't be watching Carlisle run at vampire speed and the rest of the family growling like there's no tomorrow. "We will not kill him...yet. Not until Bella tells us her story and what has been going on." I could see the boys looking a little bummed out that they couldn't kill him straight away but everyone else agreed with my decision. Alice zoned out for a few seconds, "She will wake up in ten minutes, and Carlisle didn't need to put her to sleep once she had fainted, just some general anaesthetic." Everyone was seriously worried for Bella.

"I don't know why you give two shits about her; she's a little bit of crap that doesn't deserve anyone's love. I know Renee doesn't love her or she wouldn't have sent her to me when she met her new fancy man. Not that I wanted that piece of..." Before Charlie could go any further, Emmett hit him over the head. He didn't hit him too hard but still hard enough to knock him out. For once I didn't care; I didn't want to listen to him talk about my daughter like that for any longer. We all sat in silence, waiting for Bella to wake up...

Bella's pov:

I could feel something cold on my hand and a bad pain in my stomach. I tried to remember what had happened but all I could think of was Charlie, not surprising me at all. I groaned when a wave of pain hit me through my stomach, and slowly opened my eyes. Blinking against the bright light I saw Carlisle was sitting holding my hand and looked like he was trying to contain his anger, but as soon as he saw I was awake he brightened up a bit when he saw me watching him. I wonder how long I was asleep. "Carlisle, what's going on?" He let me sit up, still keeping a tight hold of my hand and ran a hand through his tousled blond hair.

"Well, when Emmett was telling us a story, your father came to pick you up but didn't react well to you being here late with Edward. He then pulled your hair and chucked you to the floor which really didn't go well with the protective vampire family downstairs! Especially with the...things...he said. And then when Edward tried to stop you from going, he came back and well. He basically stabbed you! He didn't hit anything majorly bad so at the moment is knocked out downstairs, thanks to Emmett." I looked down at my wrapped belly of where the knife had gone in and allowed a small sob escape from my mouth before Carlisle wrapped me in the most fatherly hug ever. With tears pouring down my face and Carlisle offering me small words of comfort, I blurted out, "Daddy he hurt me so much! Why couldn't he have loved me like a normal dad?" He sighed deeply and rubbed small circles around my back.

"I don't know sweetheart and I'm so sorry we couldn't help you until now but from now on we all will." We sat like that for another five minutes before I stopped crying. "Do you want to go downstairs now?" I nodded my head and Carlisle grabbed a hold of my hand to bring me slowly down the stairs. I saw everyone sitting on the sofa except Emmett and Jasper who were standing guard over my father's unconscious body. As soon as I was safely down the stairs without tripping, Edward ran forward to hug me tightly into his body. The familiar feeling helped me to calm down although I think Jasper helped a bit as well. We all went over to sit on the sofa; I was sitting between Edward and Esme, holding both of their hands in mine as I knew I would need the support. "Bella, would you like to tell us your story?" Carlisle asked and I nodded, biting my lip in thought.

"Charlie was fine when I was little and I and Renee still live with him but once they split up he was horrible. I should probably mention I had a younger brother at this point. He was three years younger than me and was called Tommy or I called him Tomtom or Tomcat because of the way he acted." The happy thoughts of me and Tommy together flooded my mind.

Alice must have noticed my use of past tense, "What do you mean you used to have a younger brother?"

"Well, sometime Charlie would come and 'surprise' me and Tommy by coming up to Phoenix to visit us. One day he just appeared to pick us up after school, he went to grab Tommy into one of his special hugs. He would literally crush us against his body, and being a police officer in his prime helped him to sometimes break bones. Anyway, Tommy freaked out and tried to back away but ended up tripping over his back pack. He...he fell right onto the road right as a big land rover came speeding along and killed him instantly. I tried to run towards him but Charlie held me back, whispering that I would be getting his punishment as an extra tonight and has taunted me ever since that it was my fault that he had died and he had killed himself to get away from me." Everyone sat in shocked silence.

No one moved an inch in the room as I thought about that horrible day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thanks for all the views and stuff, hope you enjoy this next chapter and please try to R&R. Once again, all characters and such belong to Stephanie Meyer!**

Chapter four:

Bella's pov:

"The beatings started from when I was seven and Tommy was four," I quickly had regained everybody's attention, "I did try to take most of his punishments because he wasn't really a healthy kid, anything could easily break him. I was ten when he died and a couple of months later I turned eleven. This was when things changed and he started to rape me, it was seriously bad. By the time I was thirteen I was pregnant. Renee actually thought I was sleeping around and would constantly call me a slut and a whore and tried to force me into an abortion but I didn't. I was excited to become a mother, I had my boy names and girl names picked out and ideas for a bedroom and was looking to buy all the newest toys." I looked around to see that Rosalie and Esme had that same motherly gleam in their eyes.

"What happened to your baby?" I knew this would break their hearts.

"Turns out that because I was under sixteen I wasn't allowed to decide whether I wanted the baby or not. Renee forced me into an abortion saying she didn't raise a whore like me. I was distraught, especially when they told me that there was a complication and I wouldn't be able to have children again. I cried for a week and wouldn't talk to anyone, although Charlie now uses this to his advantage of people not getting suspicious when he would have to ship in the condoms. I was so happy when I convinced Renee into not making me go to Charlie's for the summer or winter, well that was until Phil came along. She was head over heels in love with him and when given the choice of her daughter and her new boy toy, she went boy toy and shipped me off to Charlie's where it all started over again. To be honest, before I started coming here with Edward, I considered ending my life and even cut my wrist once but I fainted at the smell of the blood and never did it again. I'm sorry," I broke down in sobs, along with Esme, Rosalie and Alice. The others were just really pissed.

"I didn't want to tell you in case you thought I was stupid for not putting up a fight or would leave me in disgust." Everyone crowded around me at once and Esme gave me one of her motherly hugs whilst everyone disagreed. I could tell Rosalie now understood why I didn't mind turning into a vampire; I couldn't have children just like her and my human life was terrible.

"Uhhh, where am I?" Emmett must have knocked him out hard; he was out longer than me. At first he didn't notice us all watching him but then I stupidly hiccupped from crying and he glared right at me. "Isabella, you are going to pay for this!" All the room growled, even Esme who was the calmest of all seven vampires. At first he seemed surprised, but then he got a cocky look on his face and started to smile slyly. "What are you going to do about it? I'm a fully grown policeman and what are you? A bunch of measly teenagers, a crappy house wife and a stupid doctor!" I couldn't take it any longer, he had ruined my life and could do all he wanted to me but he couldn't and wouldn't mouth of my family like that.

"Shut up!"

"Excuse me?"

"I said shut up! I don't care about the things you say about me or the things you do to me but you can't talk to my family like that. They are the ones who love me and look after me. You're just a stupid horrible man who takes advantage of his own daughter and you took advantage of your own son and look what happened to him but I am not going to end up like that. I've had enough. I really don't care what my family do to you as long as you die a painful death. I hope it is slow and painful and they leave you to rot and starve as long as you never hurt me or anyone ever again."

"You can't talk to me like that! You saw what happened to Tommy and trust me; I can make it happen to you but a lot worse and a lot more painful." I couldn't take it anymore, I just wanted to scream and let it all out, and that is just what I did. I screamed and cried on the floor for a couple of minutes until Esme came over to me and sat me on her lap, rocking me and murmuring comfort into my ear. I faintly heard Emmett in the background but drowned out the rest of whatever was going on, just enjoyed the motherly hug I was getting off of Esme.


End file.
